


Mutual McHanzo Pining (And Ultimate Wingman Genji)

by Megcr8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foreign Exchange Student Zenyatta, Genji is a Little Shit, Human Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Middle Schooler D.Va, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megcr8/pseuds/Megcr8
Summary: This is a mainly McHanzo and Genyatta fic so yeah. Basically there's mutual pining on both ends of McHanzo and Genji is the middle-man and is so done.





	1. The Two Pining Fools(And Genji)

**Author's Note:**

> In the texting part, or any texting part, the capital G stands for Genji(duh) and the capital Z is Zenyatta...so yeah enjoy the story

Genii sighed for probably the billionth time as Jesse kept rambling on and on about his crush. He listened as Jesse rambled about his brother's eyes, and hair, and whatever the hell else McCree said. At this point, Genji was ready to  _actually_ study instead of talking with Jesse. 

"Dude," Genji interrupted "You need to just...ugh...ask him out or  _something_ ,"

"But I caaann't," whined McCree as he pouted at his friend "He's waay outta my league, Genji!" 

This almost killed him. Genji had heard almost the same thing in different words from his brother, Hanzo, yesterday. Great. The two idiots were pining for each other,  _and they_ couldn't even work up the nerve to ask eachother out. Just wonderful. 

"Ok, Jesse," Genji said "I think we should actually study, we still have a test tomorrow, even if you think your world is ending because of your crush,"

McCree opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it almost immediately. 

"That's what I thought," Genji continued "Now lets start with the math test..."

          _The next morning, at school..._

First period, which Genji had just enough luck to share with the two pining idiots. Great. He got to watch as they stole glances at each other, and one could almost see the hearts in their eyes.

 _Ugh,_ Genji groaned internally  _This is just like a slice-of-life romance anime, except those characters actually do something about their pining..._

Genji pulled out his phone and started to text his boyfriend, the exchange student Zenyatta.

G: oh my god save me please

Z: Is it McHanzo again

G: YES!! of CoUrSe It Is

G: i will never be free from them if we dont do something, i stg

Z: We should make... a plan

G: this is why we're dating

G: what should this plan be called??

G: WAit I hAvE aN IdEa 

G: MISSION: MCPOSSIBLE

G: Im gonna make a group chat 

Z: Genji no 

G: GEnJI YeS (>ω<)

Z:(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Z: Oh god what have I done I have given you an idea.

G: Yeah you fucked up pretty bad ◕‿◕ 


	2. The Mission Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other characters in the character tags finally make an appearance, in the form of the Mission:McPossible group chat (((Also for everyone else about that Genji tag, I am sorry. I should've put more thought into it before I added it)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so its time to actually give everyone chat names. I'm thinking that their chat names should be their overwatch/hero names?? like Gabe is Reaper and Hana is D.Va??? I need better ideas.

Genji added everyone who knew about the McHanzo situation to the Mission chat.

_Genji has added D.Va, Soldier76, and Reaper to the group chat, MISSION:MCPOSSIBLE_

Genji: ok,so, reyes,,

Genji: what's with the name 

Reaper: You have no right to make fun of my name,

Reaper: when you weren't even creative enough to come up w/ your own.

Soldier76:Oh snap

D.Va: (。ω。) uh, hi guys. 

D.Va: what's this chat even for tho

Genji: so,,

Genji: you guys have seen my bro and mccree, right

D.Va: ***literally everyone has seen them looking at each other w/ heart eyes, genji***

Soldier76:^^I second this.

Reaper: Yea Genji

Reaper: Its kinda hard to miss...

Reaper: holyshitijustrealisedthepun

Reaper: In the chat name

Reaper:...

D.Va: ok wow ur right (・ω・)

Genji: ok so ignoring my pun,,,

Genji: your mission, if you choose to accept it,,

Genji: is to get McHanzo together!

Soldier76: Dont you have like,,

Soldier76: Literally anything else to do

Genji: yes but who cares

Reaper: He's got a point,,

D.Va: im like so on board w/ this

D.Va: this is probably the best idea you've ever come up w/ (´；ω；｀)

Genji: actually it was zen's idea

Reaper: What

Soldier76: To be honest, I felt like Zenyatta was always the mastermind behind all of Genji's pranks and stuff 

Genji: wow rude

Genji: anyways, we all on board with the mission?

Soldier76: Im in

Reaper:...sure whatever I'll join

D.Va: 1000% ready for this tbh

Genji: alright!!

Genji: MISSION:MCPOSSIBLE IS A GO!

Reaper: Was that reallynecessary 

Reaper: ok its like 11:00 pm and I have a test 

Reaper: bye

Soldier76: Oh crap he's right I have a test 

Soldier76: Night 

D.Va:cya!! (>ω<)

Genji: this concludes the first mission meeting! 

Genji: guys??

Genji: oh well

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that concludes the second chapter! Cya whenever I update next!!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah my first published thing on here!!:D I rlly like McHanzo so yeah. Credit to my IRL friend jack who helped me w/ the idea!


End file.
